


Не отводи взгляд

by KingShisui



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хаято, не отводи взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не отводи взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> По арту: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3ndjpheaR1qfv2gao1_1280.png  
> Сумбур и банальность, не бечено, внимания не стоит.

Каждое утро начинается одинаково.  
— Йо! — Улыбка от уха до уха, до невозможности раздражающая бодрость и этот идиотский смех.  
Ты не позволяешь себе посмотреть на него, изо всех сил стараясь спокойно пройти мимо. Он, конечно же, ничего не понимает и идёт за тобой, что-то радостно вещая о погоде и последнем бейсбольном матче, но так хотя бы не заметит, как дрожат твои пальцы, когда ты прикуриваешь утреннюю сигарету. Ты благодаришь всех богов, что в его тупую голову не взбредает мысль опередить тебя.  
Каждое утро этот бейсбольный придурок неизменно ждёт на перекрёстке, чтобы вместе зайти за Десятым и пойти в школу. Каждое грёбанное утро он дожидается тебя, даже когда ты чудовищно опаздываешь. Ты до сих пор понятия не имеешь, зачем он это делает.  
Каждое утро он настолько бодрый, будто выпивает банку энергетика перед выходом из дома. Не исключено, кстати. Это раздражает так, что тебе хочется запустить в него динамитом. Конечно, только потому, что сам ты готов лечь и уснуть прямо на дороге.  
Каждое утро он улыбается тебе. Улыбается, мать его, так же радостно, как и всем остальным, кто его окружает. Его улыбка раздражает ещё сильнее: тебе хочется врезать по ней со всей дури или впечатать её хозяина лицом в стену — что угодно, лишь бы он прекратил улыбаться двадцать пять часов в сутки.  
Но нет — он улыбается, даже когда ты покрываешь его последними словами, и смеётся, когда ты делаешь это на итальянском.  
Похоже, ему просто нет дела до тебя, твоего вечного раздражения и твоих отборных оскорблений.  
Ты затыкаешь слух громкой музыкой из наушников, чтобы не слышать очередной восхищённый рассказ о победе его любимой команды, и медленно погружаешься во тьму собственных мыслей и воспоминаний, закрыв глаза.  
Кажется, даже дышать перестаёшь, когда притворяться, наконец, больше не требуется.  
Ты далеко не сразу понял, откуда в тебе столько раздражения к бейсбольному придурку. Поначалу это нехило удивляло, потому что ни один человек раньше не вызывал в тебе столько негативных эмоций, вот только поделать ты всё равно ничего не мог. Любое слово, любая привычка, любой жест, любое выражение лица — всё в нём выводило из себя, заставляло закипать от злости так, что, казалось, динамит зажжётся от пламени твоей ярости, и спалит тебя самого вместе с этим идиотом.  
«Я просто ещё не встречал таких клинических придурков раньше», — решил ты, и даже отчасти успокоился, тем более, что Десятый каждый раз просил тебя быть снисходительнее. Но это было до того, как ты увидел, как он дерётся.  
Ты понял всё в тот момент, когда увидел его с катаной в руках — предельно собранного, с нахмуренными бровями, яростью в глазах и готовностью убивать. Ты понял, что всегда знал о существовании этой истинной сущности, которую придурок ловко прячет под маской с широкой дружелюбной улыбкой.  
Ты понял, что твоё раздражение тоже было маской: способом спрятать от всех правду, или даже спрятаться от неё самому. И идиот он не один — вы оба такие. Идиоты, играющиеся с масками.  
Ты с каким-то обречённым спокойствием понял, что влюбился в него.  
После этого ты стал раздражаться на бейсбольного придурка вдвое больше обычного. Десятый испуганно глазел на тебя огромными глазами, полными непонимания, а объект твоей лютой ненависти чесал в затылке, сводя всё к шутке, и, мать его, смеялся.  
Смеялся именно так, как он это делал со всеми своими знакомыми. Как он это делает прямо сейчас.  
Ты не различаешь, что играет у тебя в наушниках — на самом деле больше всего на свете тебе хочется тишины вокруг и, пора уже признать без отвращения, слушать только его голос. Но он стоит, окружённый толпой одноклассников и восхищённых поклонниц и, мать его, смеётся. А ты сидишь тут, жалкий в своей зависимости, неспособный даже оторваться от стула, и можешь только втихаря наблюдать за ним, злобно огрызаясь, если он всё-таки попробует заговорить.  
Ты и не заметил, когда раздражение на бейсбольного идиота стало раздражением на всех, кто подойдёт к нему слишком близко, посмотрит слишком пристально или — не дай бог — удостоится ответной широченной улыбки. А значит, ты на самом деле злился не на него, а на всё его окружение.  
На себя самого, наверно, тоже.  
Ты и не заметил, когда начал ревновать его. Однажды даже чуть не огрызнулся на Десятого, решив, что тот сидит слишком близко к придурку. А потом ужаснулся тому, до чего докатился.  
Всё это пугало до чёртиков. Тебя бросало то в жар, то в холод, тебе хотелось избить его до смерти, затащить к себе и поцеловать, выброситься из окна, признаться, наконец, во всём, и даже банально трахнуть его в ближайшей подворотне.  
А иногда — как сейчас — тебе хотелось, чтобы мир Ямамото Такеши замкнулся на тебе так же, как твой внезапно и непостижимо замкнулся на нём.  
Ты снова уткнулся в сложенные на парту руки, отводя глаза от излучающего на весь кабинет позитив идиота. Этот безнадёжный бейсболист даже не заметил, что ты пялился на него всю перемену.  
— Хаято, не отводи взгляд, — вдруг прозвучало в голове голосом придурка, и ты шокировано оглянулся.  
Такеши перехватил твой взгляд, пристально посмотрел прямо в глаза и тонко улыбнулся, прикладывая палец к губам.  
— Никогда не отводи взгляд.


End file.
